


but he’s my manservant?

by astrovcly



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Confused Merlin (Merlin), Cuddling, Everyone knows about Merlin’s magic, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Idk what I’m doing, M/M, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Knights (Merlin), Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrovcly/pseuds/astrovcly
Summary: The knights are fighting a bit over Merlin and are protective when it comes to Arthur possibly breaking his heart, while the two of them are helplessly in love.
Relationships: Knights/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 512





	but he’s my manservant?

Since the day Merlin has walked into Camelot people just seemed to like him. Like _really_ like him. It has always been a wonder for Arthur, because everyone who crossed paths with Merlin just seemed to fall for his clumsy, skinny manservant.

He couldn’t say he blamed them, in fact he was probably one of the people just so fascinated by Merlin. It was something about him that made it hard to let go of him, no matter if you knew him a minute or years.

Merlin also had that effect on Sir Leon, his first knight. They seemed to be closer every time Arthur saw them together and he would lie if he’d say that he wasn’t jealous. Of course he could never admit that, after all Merlin was his _manservant_. It didn’t matter that they actually build a friendship in the years Merlin has been working for him. (Merlin knew Arthur was too proud to admit that he cared but he was alright with that, he _knew_ and that mattered.)

In fact Merlin got all of his knights wrapped around his fingers (unintentionally, Merlin never liked much attention and he wasn’t that big of a flirt).

Arthur sighed audibly at the thought of that, _his_ knights honestly seemed more loyal to Merlin than they were to him. But that was okay, as long as he got Merlin then he would have his knights. He didn’t plan on letting Merlin go any time soon anyways.

When Arthur woke up the next morning he was already greeted with breakfast and a teasing smile from his manservant standing next to his bed. Being too sleepy to care he flashed a smile back at him and let his head fall back into the pillow.

“Nooo, _Arthur_! Don’t doze off again.. not today.”, Merlin groaned from the other side of the room, searching out clothes for his king. The next thing Arthur heard were footsteps coming near him and then someone throwing back his blanket while pulling at his legs.

“ _Hmpgh_ -“ was everything Arthur could say before he was laying on the stone cold floor, flat on his belly.

Two arms grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. He never really realised how strong Merlin’s arms were, standing in front of him, he just stared at his friend and felt quite at the loss of words.

“Are you alright, _sire_?” Merlin raised his eyebrows and a cocky smile rested on his lips. A little huff was the only answer he got from Arthur as he rolled his eyes at Merlin’s mocking tone.

Merlin was right though, they couldn’t take their time today. A village nearby got attacked and he promised the people living there, that he and his knights would figure out who it was and help where they can. If everything goes as planned they leave after breakfast.

As Arthur got dressed he told Merlin to get everything done so they could leave soon. Deep down he wanted his servant to stay with him while breakfast but his duty was more important than some pushed down feelings he was carrying around.

———

Merlin and the Knights already stood outside in a big group with horses nearby, probably just waiting for Arthur to come.

They didn’t turn when he walked outside, though, so Arthur stood and listened to the conversation that was going.

“I swear, Gwaine you always ride with him why can’t you give us the chance once.”, Lancelot complained in a surprisingly childish tone while he swatted at Gwaine’s shoulder.

“I need to talk to him, that’s why. There’s something we need to discuss...”, now Gwaine was talking, cheeky grin and mocking, raised eyebrows as always. “ _Oi_!!”, he then yelled when Percival grabbed him around his waist, lifted him off the ground and basically set him aside.

“I, for my part, would also really enjoy to spend some time with Merlin. All of you had more chances to do that than I did.”

That’s when Arthur snorted behind them, truly this pack.. All of them fighting over Merlin, all day, every hour when they were together.

“I hate to break it to all of you, but he is _my_ manservant so.. it’s only logical that he rides besides me.”, he said sweetly, smirking at the expression on Gwaine’s face.

Merlin for his part turned around, a blush creeping up his neck and slightly touching the top of his ears and smiled awkwardly. He mouthed a quick “Thanks.” as Arthur smirked at the weird group in front of him. Merlin truly got embarrassed by the slightest bit of attention directed at him.

When they were off to leave Camelot they crossed Morgana and Guinevere. Morgana was princess of Camelot and responsible for it when Arthur is travelling around to solve things that his father couldn’t. Guinevere is her maidservant and also closest friend. When Lancelot came to Camelot they fell for each other immediately and were now one of Camelot’s best couples (honestly, everyone loved the two of them).

They spoke their goodbyes and promises to be careful and then went off. Out of the city’s gate and into the woods nearby.

As planned Merlin was at Arthur’s side. Much for the displeasure of Gwaine and Lancelot. The two of them rode next to each other and muttered.

“I swear, if I don’t get the chance to ride besides Merlin later on, I will kill the princess myself.”, muttered Gwaine from behind them causing Merlin to giggle and earning a glare from Arthur.

“Gwaine, no. It’s my turn, I had plans with _Merls_.”, Lancelot then responded and Merlin could basically hear the pout in his voice. Turning around to shoot his dear friends a smile and rolling his eyes, Merlin also told Lancelot off for calling him Merls. “I told you, just Will was allowed to call me that. I didn’t like it but he wouldn’t stop, so please, for the love of god: _stop_ that ridiculous nickname.”

“Oh but _Meeeerlsss_..”, Arthur snickered from his side and he could also hear the others laughing, even Elyan and Leon giggled quietly at the back of the group. Glaring at all of them Merlin whispered something under his breath, his eyes flashed golden for a second and the knights found themselves laying flat on the ground, groaning and trying to get up but just bumping into each other. All of them knew what just happened, Merlin told them about his magic some months ago (just Lancelot knew longer than that).

Merlin gave them a proud grin and couldn’t stop the laugh bubbling out of him when they got on their horses again, cursing quietly under their breath. “I told you to stop calling me that..”, he said teasingly, turning to Arthur at his side again and winking at him, “You really should stop underestimating me, _my lord_.”

Arthur really did underestimate the younger man. Not because he forgot about his magic, he came to terms with that, but because he never expected him to tease him back. He should know better because Merlin always teases back. Since the day they met he wasn’t scared to tell Arthur off or insult him. Maybe that was why he was so fond of his manservant. He didn’t treat him like he was the king, for Merlin he was just Arthur. The man behind all of the royal business in his life. He appreciated that.

———

Their ride was good and no more magic or much teasing happened. They chatted and Gwaine told many of his stories from the time he used to wander from one tavern to the next. Even Merlin could tell one from when he searched for Gwaine because he needed his help to find and save Arthur. All of them laughed a lot and Arthur caught his gaze wandering over to Merlin and the usual fluttering in his stomach intensified whenever Merlin glanced back and his eyes had the familiar shine that could light up the whole room. It sure as hell lit up Arthur’s world.

After awhile the sun set and they decided to call it a day and set up their camp for the night. They ended up sitting around a campfire like every time they were out of Camelot. They ate and continued telling their stories and laughing at the way Gwaine used his whole body to explain certain situations to them.

When Merlin kept yawning next to Arthur and even dozed off, he gave him a fond smile and laid a blanket over the younger man. He tried to not wake him, just yet.

“Hey, _princess_?! Stop staring at your gorgeous little sorcerer.”, Gwaine hissed from Merlin’s other side and cocked his eyebrow. Arthur’s gaze snapped up at him and tried to play it off and just gave a small smile as an answer.

“Seriously, Sire.”, Lancelot then started, shuffling closer to them to not wake his friend laying next to the king, “You’re not being subtle. Everyone can see the looks full of affection you give him.” At that Arthur looked at him with horror. Was it really _that_ obvious? Gods. “If it calms you down, he returns them. You should see the way he looks at you when you aren’t watching. He fell as hard as you did.”

Even Elyan nodded and said: “Arthur, we tell you this as your friends. Nothing else, okay? But if you feel the same way he does.. well, you will need to talk to him. Or it’ll break both of your hearts.” Percival and Leon just shrugged and tilted their heads in agreement, looking from Arthur to the sleeping sorcerer now in their middle and back up at him.

“And Arthur..”, Gwaine began to speak again, “We won’t accept you breaking his heart. Because most of us just got here because of Merlin. Lance and I owe him more than we could say, right bud?” Lancelot nods eagerly and narrows his eyes at Arthur the same as the rest of the group did now.

He groans, running a hand over his face. “All of you will be the death of me anyways.. But you know I couldn’t bare to lose him _or_ break his heart.” The knights knew he was being serious. Arthur without Merlin was like a fish without water. Helpless, alone and he definitely wouldn’t last a day.

The king sighed, looking down at Merlin who had been with him for all these years now. Merlin had fallen slightly against Arthur and snuggled his face into his side right now. It felt like his heart skipped a couple of beats at the sight of the unintentional affection Merlin showed him. Carefully running his fingers through the black, soft locks while the gazes of 5 knights rested on them.

Slowly looking up, he met Lancelot’s eyes. His friend was wearing a fond expression and smiled slightly. “Just talk to him soon.”, he whispered and signaled the others to leave and sleep already while Lancelot got up himself, giving Arthur a small nod and leaving the fire as well.

He was left alone with the one he wanted to call his so badly still snuggling into his side and sighing quietly and satisfied when Arthur put his arm around him and held him tighter. Just for a moment. Arthur didn’t want it to pass, a part of him didn’t want to wake Merlin so they could properly sleep in their prepared spaces. Part of him wanted to stay like that, holding him and listening to the soft sound of Merlin’s breathing. Fighting the urge to do it he grabbed his friend’s shoulders carefully and shook him a bit.

“Merlin?”, he whispered and ruffled his hand through black locks once again. The younger man shifted slightly against Arthur. Finally opening his eyes, Merlin stared into blue eyes that reflected the dim light of the fire next to them. Arthur gave him a fond smile and Merlin swore that he could look at his face all day without getting bored.

However he managed to stretch out his arms and legs and sat up in embarrassment when he realised that he was snuggled into Arthur’s side. Gods, no. He shouldn’t have fallen asleep, this was bad. To his surprise Arthur didn’t seem to mind. The king just continued on giving him a fond look and tilted his head slightly. It looked adorable, Merlin thought, he looked so carefree, reminding him of the prince he met a long time ago.

Somehow Merlin managed to shift away a bit more and cleared his throat in an attempt to get Arthur out of his current staring because the sorcerer felt like he was going to pass out.. or do something stupid (like kissing him) if he didn’t stop. It worked. Arthur seemed to realise he had been staring a bit too long and mumbled a quiet “Sorry..” The younger man just gave him a sympathetic smile and shook his head a bit to assure that it was okay. He had never seen Arthur blushing and especially not when it was just Merlin with him. But his friend blushed, even visible in the now nearly nonexistent light.

“I.. Uh, I woke you to get us to our sleeping bags..”, he said quickly, pointing his head into the direction of their place. They always slept near to each other in the woods. He guessed it was because Arthur felt safer with someone close to him, he didn’t know why it was always him though. Probably because he was his manservant, if he needed something he could ask Merlin.

Pulling himself out of this thought, he gave Arthur a nod and pushed the blanket off of him and slowly stood up. Of course he nearly tripped, taking the first step. Gods, he really was too clumsy for this world. Arthur giggled but had a steady hand on his back to stop him from falling. Now it was Merlin’s turn to blush. The tip of his ears turning red and warm. Oh, the way he _hated_ when that happened. He just prayed that Arthur couldn’t see it at this moment.

Finally settling into their sleeping bags, Merlin noticed that it was _bloody_ freezing. The coziness and warmth from the fire was gone and he was getting so cold. After some minutes he tried not to shake, he gave up. The cold took over and Merlin started to shiver.

Arthur wasn’t holding up a lot better. The blankets didn’t hold his remaining warmth. Seeing Merlin next to him, also shaking he had an idea. But he hesitated, was asking to cuddle too much? Even when both of them were freezing? Of course Arthur didn’t just want it because he was cold.. but it was a good excuse, wasn’t it? Merlin was just an arm length away from him anyway.

So Arthur held his breath, tapped Merlin’s shoulder and waited until the other man rolled over. Doing this while looking into his eyes, which even seemed to shine without any light, probably wasn’t his best choice but he couldn’t change that. Taking a deep breath, that made him shake from the cold again he finally began to form his words: “Uhm so, I saw you were shaking too and I.. well I thought if we laid closer to each other we would be a bit warmer.”

Merlin cocked his eyebrow and gave him an amused look. “Arthur.. Are you asking to _cuddle_?” He couldn’t say it wasn’t an idea he hadn’t had himself but Arthur actually asking him to do it? He snorted.

“ _Merlin_... I just- Of course just when you want to. I don’t enjoy freezing to death that much, you know?”, Arthur rolled his eyes but gave Merlin a playful shove, that made him fall on his back.

“Okay, okay, you royal pain in the arse. We can but don’t get too used to it.”, Merlin winked at him and just for a second Arthur regretted that he bothered to ask but the nervous flutter in his stomach took over. It wasn’t the first time they were sleeping near to each other. But they never actually cuddled. At least not just the two of them. Sometimes they cuddled in a big group to stay warm but the knights were on the other side and probably paired up as well.

Arthur shuffled forwards, trying to get his and Merlin’s sleeping bag lined up to make it more comfortable. Merlin turned around again and lifted his blanket up, shivering as the cold air hit his back. It was replaced quickly with Arthur’s chest pressed against him. Pressing back the sigh that wanted to slip out. Merlin tensed when Arthur slipped his arm over his waist and let his hand rest against his chest, close to where he could feel his heartbeat.

He silently prayed that Arthur couldn’t feel his heart stuttering and beating faster in his chest. After some minutes he let himself relax against the man behind him and didn’t stop the satisfied sigh, slipping off his lips. He could feel the warmth sweeping back into his body. His stomach felt like it might just burst open with the flutter he felt there but it was a good feeling. Arthur pressed his nose into the back of Merlin’s neck and took in the scent of him. Merlin smelled good, like the woods and the vanilla soap he used in Camelot but also just like.. _Merlin_. There was no way to describe it but he liked it. He wanted to smell it like _that_ more often.

With happy thoughts and his friend pressed against him, he drifted into deep sleep and felt warm. Not just his body, also his heart. Everything felt warm. Merlin was really driving him crazy, but he didn’t care. He would talk to him soon.

Merlin fell asleep shortly after that, listening to the calming sound of Arthur’s breath against the sensitive skin of his neck. He held Arthur’s arm between his hands, scared that he would wake up from a dream soon. But it felt too real. That’s when sleep rushed over him, in the arms of his king. Something he had dreamt of more than once.

———

When the morning came and Merlin woke up, Arthur still had his arm wrapped around him and his whole body was pressed against him. He closed his eyes again and allowed himself to enjoy this for a little longer. He couldn’t know if this was just a one time thing, so he needed to make the best out of it.

After some minutes he heard whispering and quiet footsteps coming closer to them. Merlin could hear that it was just the knights (Gwaine never had been good at quietly whispering so his voice was pretty clear) and tried not grin when the pack shushed each other all over again in an attempt to not wake the cuddling pair.

“Gwaine don’t be a jealous _arse_!”, Lancelot hissed, “They deserve that.” Gwaine just groaned but Merlin could basically see the grimace he made in this moment.

“I am not jealous.. I just think Merls deserves better.”

There it was again, that stupid nickname. Merlin had a hard time laying still now, he wanted to smack Gwaine on the head but he remained quiet, eyes closed and breathing as calm as possible. He wanted to know what they are talking about. Deserved better in _what_?

“Better than Arthur? Mate, even you need to see that they are good for each other.”, Elyan cut in.

“I don’t know, I guess I don’t want him to get hurt. Like truly, what happens when he gets his heartbroken?”

Now Leon spoke up: “That’s none of our business then. We need to support them. No matter if they keep on being friends or if they finally talk. We owe them too much, Gwaine.”

“I owe Merlin more. It’s not that I don’t like the _princess_ but.. Merlin is closer to my heart, I guess.”, he added, quietly and uncertain.

“I understand that. Merlin gave me the opportunity to stay in Camelot the first time but Arthur made us knights. Both of them gave us a chance. Gwaine, hey don’t pout at me, you _idiot_.”, Lancelot giggled, “Merlin is dear to my heart and if he gets hurt- I don’t know what I’d do but we need to give them a chance. _They_ need to sort that out.”

Before they could continue, Arthur started to shift behind Merlin and hummed quietly. He pulled Merlin completely to his chest with the arm slung around the younger man and rubbed his nose into his neck and slowly cracked his eyes open.

A slow and small smile started to form on his lips as he realised that Merlin was really laying in his arms and that he held his hand between his own. The fluttering in his lower belly just intensified when he breathed in. Gods, this smell drives him crazy. It was so uniquely Merlin. Turning slightly he saw four knights looking amused down on them.

Gwaine looks off, he realises. He remembered the conversation from the night before and how Gwaine had reacted. For later he planned on talking to him, because after all: The last thing he intends is to break Merlin’s heart.

Thinking of Merlin.. He should wake him, especially now that the knights were staring. Like actually staring, they just stood there, not moving at all. Groaning slightly he rolled back a bit and let his arm slip out of Merlin’s embrace, stopping to grasp his shoulder lightly and squeeze there.

The pack of 4 knights still stood there, watching and following every move either of them made.

“Could you just..”,Arthur waves his free hand, “..go on until I woke him up. We can eat something then, alright? Go, come on.”

With that they actually turned to walk into the other direction but Arthur could hear their muttered words. Huffing out a quiet laugh, he turned his gaze back to Merlin who still laid peacefully next to him.

Merlin has actually dozed off again, the warm breath in his neck had been too distracting and he had been so so tired. It caused him to flinch when he felt a warm hand squeezing his shoulder and a fond voice near his ear said: “Merliin, wake up. It’s morning.”

He shifted so he was laying on his back, facing Arthur, when he opened his eyes. Two blue eyes stared back at him. Arthur’s expression was soft and his eyes flickered from Merlin’s eyes to his lips and back up. It was nerve wrecking, Merlin’s heartbeat quickened again and he started heating up. His gaze also found its way to the lips of the older man leaning slightly over him.

They looked soft. Like always. Merlin had imagined to kiss them more than once. He wanted to run his fingers through the blonde hair, that was shining angelic in the morning sun. He wanted to kiss along Arthur’s jawline.

Merlin has always been fascinated of the way his king looked. He had been lost the day he walked into Camelot and saw Arthur the first time. Even though he had been a bigger prat back then as he was now. But Merlin also learned that he had a good heart, that he cared and that he would fight for the right thing every time.

He remembered the day Arthur found out about his magic. The king had sat down besides him, hand on his shoulder, squeezing fondly and he had said: “Merlin, I don’t hate you. I _couldn’t_ , ever.” Arthur took a lot time to learn about magic back then, to learn that it can be good as well as bad. He had trusted Merlin and they sometimes spent sleepless nights in his chambers when Merlin told him the stories of how he saved Arthur, all over. The older man had just looked at him and asked: “Why? You did this, all over again without asking for any reward. Why did you do it?”

And the reason? It was his destiny. He was born to protect Arthur. Til the end of his days. And he was proud of that, he had seen Arthur grow from hurt and betrayal. The king was strong, brave and good, pure. Merlin could never not feel the pride and love swell in his chest when he just looked at him.

Now he was laying here, Arthur so close to him and looking at him like he actually felt the same. Weren’t his friends talking about something like that earlier? He couldn’t really recall it, Arthur’s face coming closer was too distracting. Was this really happening? Was he still dreaming? It didn’t matter, he enjoyed this. Even if it was a dream and he would wake up being upset he would take it now.

And before Merlin could continue his train of thoughts Arthur leaned in, closing the gap between them. His lips captured Merlin’s, soft and gentle. The first second Merlin tensed and didn’t dare to move but it wasn’t possible to not melt into it.

Letting out a sigh he let his hand finally ruffle through blonde, soft locks. It felt even better than it looked. Arthur’s thumb slowly ran along his cheekbones. The older man let out a quiet moan and opened his mouth slightly. Taking the chance Merlin traced his bottom lip with his tongue, scared that Arthur wouldn’t want it he was careful but Arthur met his tongue with his own.

It felt so good. They just fit. Merlin had dreamt of this many times before but this was better than anything he had fantasied about. Arthur’s lips were soft and gentle on his own, slightly chapped ones. His hand was now playing with the hair in the nape of Arthur’s neck while his other hand traces the defined jawline. His chest felt like it might just burst open any moment, the flutter in his stomach intensified with every second they kissed and he couldn’t stop the sighs and quiet whines.

Arthur was smiling into the kiss. He had wanted to this for so long and now he finally did. And Merlin kissed back. He felt like he was 16 again, having his first kiss.. No, not even that could describe what he felt right now. It felt like Merlin was actually made for him.

After some time Arthur pulled back, catching his breath. Merlin breathed in deep once and then huffed out a breathe laugh, eyes still fixed on Arthur’s.

“Well, that was.. _wow_.”, Arthur finally said, clearing his throat.

Merlin just nodded, not trusting his voice to work right now. The emotions were swelling up inside of him but he smiled up at his king, who was wearing a similar expression on his face.

The next thing they heard was Lancelot saying “I told you, I told you they’d do it!”

It wasn’t typical for Lancelot to have outbursts like that so Arthur and Merlin couldn’t do anything but laugh at their friends.

Gwaine was smiling now, seeing the blush on Merlin’s cheek and the tip of his ears again and the happiest smile he had ever seen on the sorcerer in all of these years. The blue eyes were glowing and Gwaine never wanted to see Merlin in another state than that.

Arthur pulled himself up into a sitting position and helped Merlin do the same. They stared at each other fondly and Merlin leaned against him, head resting on his shoulder. He couldn’t care about this now. They would talk later, right now everything just felt so right.

The knights grinned at the sight of Arthur pressing a kiss to Merlin’s temple and the pair of them blushed, cheeks turning even redder.

After some minutes of quiet chuckles and shy looks, Elyan stood up and brought some breakfast over to them. A lot of time had passed and they would need to continue their journey soon.

———

Finishing to pack up in chill chattering and Arthur touching Merlin just a bit more than necessary but he just teased back. Poking his belly and swatting at his hands and arms whenever they got too near to Merlin.

Their friends watched them in amusement and just grinned at each other, knowing that they could add a new favourite couple of Camelot to the list.

“Okay, but today I ride with Merlin.”, Gwaine yelled out and laughed loudly when the others groaned in protest.

“ _Gwaine_ , I swear to god. It is _my_ turn to spend time with him, I literally told you yesterday.”, Lancelot replied, an annoyed tone in his voice.

“No! The both of you. Stop, it’s _my_ turn.”, Percival pouted and slapped the back of Gwaine’s head slightly when he stuck his tongue out.

Merlin and Arthur just looked at each other.

“ _Idiots_.”, they blurted out at the same time and started laughing as the rest of the group joined in.

If this was how life would be from now on, Merlin wouldn’t want it to change in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this til here: THANK YOU!!  
> i had so much fun writing this one and i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i did while writing.  
> this is dedicated to my twitter friends, thank you for keeping me motivated <3  
> *silently praying that there aren’t typos*


End file.
